


Our Lives Entwined

by sssweetdisposition



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Call it what you will, F/F, Porn with Feelings, Smut, idek what you guys call it, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9425075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssweetdisposition/pseuds/sssweetdisposition
Summary: Clarke and Lexa find a hot Summer night to themselves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> idek man, i never write porn but this happened so..

The new season is sweltering when it finally rolls around to great Polis. It has the citizens ridding themselves of their heavy furs and instead, donning much lighter materials as they walk through the markets. From the room at the top of the Polis Tower, cicadas of the night can be heard singing from the grasses below despite how high the structure rises. The furs that would normally lay across the intricate bed have been stripped away and carelessly strewn onto the floor along with pieces of clothing at one point worn by the two women on the mattress. There’s a slick sheen of sweat that lines both of the bodies, but it does nothing to deter them from pressing against one another so closely, skin against skin. Their activities are quiet for the moment, save for the sound of rustling sheets and hungry kisses, but surely – like many times before – their need will eventually spur them on further with a cacophony of moans and heaving gasps.

As the skai girl finds herself held between the scorchingly warm body above her and the bed on her back, she attempts finding a rhythm against the burning thigh that is pressed intimately to her while her companion finds herself in a similar battle, leaving slick evidence on the thigh she rests atop.

When warm lips of the commander trail from a greedy mouth to nip teasingly at the flesh of her jaw, then further to her straining neck, the gasp they bring out is enough to spur the older girl into a frenzy of wanting to hear it again.

The girl with the sun as the colour of her hair will wear the marks proudly for days to come. Will give a smirk in response to the invading questions about their trysts. Will hope in her mind for more times like these when the two belong only to each other. From one side to the other, and covering the distance in-between, the pale neck becomes decorated in shades of purples and reds. The grip on the older girl’s tattooed arm has become tighter as pleasure coils in the blonde’s stomach. When gentle teeth find her ear, hips jolt slightly.

“ _Mine_ ”.

The shudder that runs through the pliant body on the bed isn’t hidden. There is a mess of a woman underneath the commander and she has the need to give her everything the writhing woman desires in order to make her fall apart over, and over again until finding that she is fully sated for the night. In the morning she will resume her journey of learning this body for the hundredth time.

“ _Lexa_ ”.

The gasp that breaks the silence of the room is pleading. Her lover knows what will follow and is undeterred by the short nails that find their way down her toned back. It’s not so much pity for making the girl so clouded by want as it is further excitement for being able to do this for her time and time again that sends the brunette forward. A hand trails a burning path from supple hips to a soft breast, palming lightly while the other remains fisted at their side in the mess of sheets. Lips return to one another and tiny moans vibrate between the two as a finger tightly circles around a nipple, causing it to perk.

The girl atop the blonde presses her thigh more heavily into the space between her legs and she has to break the kiss when her head is thrown back in response to her nipple being pinched and pulled, sending a pleasurable shock straight to where she aches.

“ _Again_ ”.

Eyebrows crinkle as her face takes on a frustrated feat. She’s trying to chase the feeling of release but it still remains a ways away from her.

The other girl complies, palming her breast again before more roughly taking the straining bud between her two fingers and pulling in time with another rock of her thigh.

Eyes roll back at the motion, but the feeling still does not give what her body is so desperate for.

The brunette watches as the girl below her struggles to cope with the touches that are simultaneously building her up and frustrating her further. Though in this moment she exists to please and show love, she finds herself selfishly wanting. Her fingers want to greedily caress the plain of skin, her eyes want to roam every inch of the body so it may be memorized once again, lips want to taste and taste until she becomes so full with the woman that her heart implodes. They have laid bare before each other many times but she will always wait to be allowed permission before continuing her ministrations.

“ _Please_ ”.

The word comes out breathily against her heated skin and it makes the apex of her thighs slicker with want. She moves then, her body finding itself further down the blonde’s own. There’s a whine of protest when her wet thigh leaves where the girl needs her but it quickly changes into something more related to a moan when a warm mouth finds the neglected breast. There’s no part that her mouth would not mark if she was given the chance. She knows that when they are apart the skai girl enjoys being able to remember the times when the world allows them to be together like this again.

The girl with her back against the mattress finds her brain uncooperative when trying to make sense of the onslaught of emotions coursing through her. She needs, she wants, she aches. She’s overcome with love, and desire, and hope. In a few months they will be ceremoniously tired through a mix of grounder traditions and her own. There is never a time she finds herself thinking of anything but the way this complex woman holds her heart in its entirety. A teasing tongue circles around her nipple while the hand once resting on her breast returns back to her hip, and when the other girl’s mouth encloses around it the blonde finds it incredibly hard to focus any longer. It’s only when a gentle hand swipes across her cheek that she realizes a tear had escaped from her closed eyes.

“ _Shh niron_ , _I have you_ ”.

Hands move from skin to brown curls as the girl makes her way down to where she is needed, kisses down her stomach leaving prick after prick of warmth.

The hold on her hair is light, just resting in place, but when she breathes in the heady scent that she’s come to know so well, and tongues through the dampness she finds, the grip tightens. She’s sure the guard outside her door hears the moan of utter relief that is torn from the blonde’s throat, but she also know that he is wise enough to act as if he has not heard the both of them over many nights of shared pleasure. Her hands find purchase on writhing hips after moving wonderfully beautiful legs atop her shoulders, holding them down to the bed as her tongue runs along the girl’s slit, purposefully avoiding the bud. The brunette herself moans. She will never be used to the taste of her lover. She will never tire of taking all that has been given to her and swallowing it all down in thanks to how her lover’s body responds so well to her ministrations. The taste is heavenly and it comes as no shock to herself that she often gets lost in the act of having her mouth so intimately causing pleasure.

“ _Lexa, please_ ”.

There are times when the blonde finds the other girl too slow in her touches. Times when her body craves to be held roughly, or brought to the precipice quickly. There are also times when she is denied what she needs. Times when the teasing becomes a form of patient torture. When the girl of Trikru refrains from giving in and instead makes her wait for minutes on end before even slightly easing the want. But this isn’t one of those times. She’s so desperate for it that at the same time the exploring tongue finally reaches her bud, and two slender fingers slid effortlessly into her as deep as they can reach, it seems as if there are explosions beneath her eyelids. The sound that comes out of her mouth is so loud and filled with pleasure that she doesn’t even spare a thought to who else may be around to hear. Her body squeezes around the digits while the tongue against her remains unrelenting in its movements. She’s sure the grip around the brown hair is tight enough to possibly cause an inkling of pain, but if it does, her lover says nothing. Once she calms from the initial intrusion, the fingers begin to pull their way out and push back in at a steady pace.

The brunette finds it in herself to open her eyes to search for signs of pleasure flittering across the blonde’s body. There’s a lip that’s pulled tightly between teeth, a stomach quivering every time her tongue flicks upwards, eyes that are screwed shut, a chest heaving in an attempt to steady out breaths.

“ _More_ ”.

She changes the angle of her hand, being sure to drag her fingers against the girl’s front wall with increased pressure as they slide back and forth inside of her. They move faster then, the squelching sound it causes becoming more prominent around them as the brunette enters her each time with more strength. Her tongue circles harder around the bud and the girl below her does little to keep her moans at bay. She loves when she is like this. When the Skaikru girl is so completely lost in the moment that all her inhibitions are released after letting herself wholeheartedly enjoy the actions brought on by their love.

In her lust-addled mind she knows that it won’t be much longer until she reaches where her body is trying to build to. When the unforgiving fingers inside of her begin to curl with every drag out, the blonde’s body struggles against the hand on her stomach trying to keep her down.

“ _Lexa_ ”.

It comes out broken and needy followed by a breathy curse.

“ _Fuck_ ”.

She’s right there, ready to fall. It’s when the other girl closes her mouth around her clit and sucks that she’s sent through the spiral of her orgasm. It courses through her like a wave and she feels it in every part of her straining body. Her thighs shake and close against the head between them, her back arches from the bed, and her head leans back as her mouth falls open in a pleasured scream. The fingers inside of her don’t ease up, roughly continuing the movements through her quivering walls to prolong the feeling and send her over once again.

“ _Ai hod yu in_ ”.

It’s the last thing she hears before the pleasure sends her into a deep rest.


End file.
